A New Beginning
by Dr. Albert Wesker
Summary: It's been only a few months since the incident with Kadaj's gang, Cloud still blames himself for her death even though she said she didn't blame him. After a secret event Cloud drives off to The Forgotten City to see a certain someone... is she there?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is Cloud Strife/Genesis Rhapsodos, and my first posted fanfic. I've written several, but this is my first posting. I hope you enjoy it, it's also an sl for an rp bewtween me and my Aeris. Speaking of which, I am dedicating this to her…_

_To my Angel: This is for you, you're my real life Aeris… my love. Thank you for being mine._

_Disclaimer: I am not claiming to own or be the characters in this fic. I do not own Final Fantasy VII, which is property of Squareinx and such. I do own the fic and the story I have made._

_Now, on with the fic._

_A smooth and steady purr echoed through out the ghostly white and rocky paths of the Forgotten City. The purr was of a certain motorcycle belonging to a certain blonde haired delivery boy that curently was riding it. Leaning forward on the sleek black metal of Fenrir he rode at near top speed down the glowing path before him. His mind was a messy jumble of thoughts, and entire body was aching with pain from the ordeal he just went through. Though he didn't care, there were far more important matters to attend to. At that very moment he was on his way to... see her again, but if the others knew for what reasons they would think him even more insane than they already probably did. Hell anyone would think him insane to have thought this possible, but he was not giving up hope. He never had...  
He wouldn't care what they thought though, a part of him had stopped caring what they thought of his obsession a long time ago. 'Just a bit further...' his desperate thoughts echoed in his mind, and his heart raced faster as he got closer to his destination. The pure white trees that were before him and blocked out most of the bitch black sky, began to part and reveal what was there. He saw a shell like structure and in front of it was a small lake, the water's surface glittered with moon light and sloshed gently as he approached on his bike. SLowing to a stop a few feet from the shorline, he sat up and black leather gloved fingers practically ripped the goggles on his face off. Lowering them around his throat his gaze fell to the peaceful surroundings. Mako blue infused hues of pure sapphire looked around, he saw nothing and no one.  
The pale moon above made the intensity of his eyes glow even more in the pure white and pitch black that encircled him. In those eyes was a mixture of fear and hope, and without a single word he swung his left leg over the right side of Fenrir and climbed off. Swiftly his feet led him over to the shorline and he gazed into the depths of the deep crystal blue water. His eyes scanned it for any signs of life, but he found none at that moment. The moon's light reflected off the surface which showed the deep water, he strained his eyes to see to the bottom. Gentle sloshing against the edge could be heard as he continued to strain his eyes and now his ears as well, for any sign of what he sought. He stood stock still on the edge as the water sloshed over his boots and left to the lake agai, a slow repeated process. His mind did not register it, but he began to feel fear creep up. Shaking it off he began to encircle the lake, his eyes never leaving the body of water, what the hell... why wasn't anything happening? A bit frantic he kept his pace so as to not miss anything and looked from all angles of the water. Desperation was evident, but he began to wonder if maybe... no. He kept hope for a few more minutes before he stopped at where he had began in front of Fenrir. Hands at his sides he let them hang lossely and fingers twitched slightly with that familar numbness he had felt long ago. His head dropped and he turned to walk back to Fenrir, sitting down he dropped down at the wheel and rested his back against it. Chin hitting his chest slightly as he drew his knee up to him and drapped an arm over it, his hand gripped the leg and tightly at that. Blonde spikes washed over his face as despair set into his heart and mind slowly. That feeling was familar to him... he had felt it nearly three years ago when she had died, and now it was like she had all over again. It left him feeling broken like before, and he sat there with it filling his entire being and the physical pain was long forgotten. Now the emotional pain, that left his heart breaking and his eyes burning... it was all he had along with the meories that were of her. They began to play through his mind as he sat... hope was lost. _

_Suddenly the lake began to glow a faint sea emrald green, the moonlight cast eerie splinters of light across the surface. The waters began to slosh a bit more against the edges and all sounds in the area became non-exsistant. __So... much pain, it was all crashing over him in tidal waves across a beach. A tsunami of pure emotional pain and it was so much worse. Much more than when he had first lost her, back then he had Sephiroth to face and it helped. Now, he had nothing in his life but the children and Tifa, even they could never take her place though. Tifa tried, she tried so hard to help him and though he appreciated his best friends efforts... he could not forget the flower girl. No, it had killed him a little more every day to go on without her. Cloud Strife had never admitted it to anyone, not even himself back then, but he had needed her kindness and care. That thought brought up a stray memory from their travels..._

-FLASH BACK-

It was in Costa del Sol, they had just arrived around an hour ago. The group had split up of course and automatically Aeris was dragging Cloud somewhere, though he had a frown on his face and was saying how it was only because he was her bodyguard that he was allowing her to do this. Yet it was more to convince himself inwardly and really... he knew the real reason. But he would never admit it to himself or her, and so the ex-SOLDIER turned bodyguard was dragged off to God knows where. The market...... of course she would take him down there. Okay it was bearable and after all he did need to stock up on a few supplies as well as see if he could get any new Materia. So they stood together looking from the different items on display, her emerald eyes which were so filled with warmth would shine bright in child like curiousity. Cloud knew why she was so like this, it was not only in her nature... but she had never before been outside of Midgar and every town had new gadgets of which she had never seen before.

Cloud saw something her eyes had lingered on for more than a mere moment. It was a wrist watch, emerald green jewels decorated around the different numbers. A leather and stainless steel, it was a beautiful object. Something to be expected in Costa del sol. With a bit of confidence he spoke up in the more cocky tone he displayed those days "You like that?", she shifted her warm eyes to him, and seemed confused. "What Cloud?" he reached over and picked it up, "This.... do you like it?" she gave a firm nod. "Very beautiful. Why do you ask?" before she had gotten the entire sentence out he had pulled out a good amount of gil from his wallet. Handing it over to the man who thanked him Aeris stood in shock. "Cloud I-" "Here..." taking her hand into his he gently strapped it on her left wrist. Pushing her bracelts up and alllowing her new watch front position. She sported a rose pink tint to her cheeks unbeknownst to him.

"There. It suits you." she stared in disbelief at his gift to her and he shook his head before she opened her mouth. Turning he began to walk she soon gathered her bearings and followed him. Later on that evening she had come down from her room to eat with the others... only.... she wasn't wearing her new gift. A fact that did not go unnoticed by the certain blonde who had gotten her it. Throughout dinner which was light and carefree for once, a pair of azure mako blue eyes would dart over to Aeris, which was not going unnoticed by the chestnut haired flower girl,nor a certain raven haired bra hostess. After dinner Aeris went up to her room immediately and Cloud not far behind her. Just as her door shut he knocked on the wooden door, her soft tone called him in and he opened the door to find her at her at the small desk with her mirror positioned and her hair cascading down in waves. Gulping back without even realizing it she focused on brushing her hair. "Yes, Cloud?" once he found his tongue he spoke up "Aeris. Where's the watch I bought you? Why didn't you wear it down to dinner?".

He tried to keep the hurt out of his tone but somehow it showed and Aeris' gaze tore away from er reflection to his own in the mirror. She couldn't help but feel bad as she reached into her bag and silently pulled the watch out. Watching with that same blank expression he wore she stood and walked over to him it lay in her gentle cupped hands. Looking down from her face that her hair perfectly framed and made her look beau-- dammit where did that thought... leaving it at there and examined the watch. It wasn't ticking, moving or anything  
which meant... "It's broken." he stated simply. A sniffling Aeris nodded and cupped it to her heart. Seeing her shame he shook his head, blonde spikes whipping slightly and falling further across his features. "It's alright, Aeris. I promise you it will be fine. Go to bed and in the morning we'll see what we can do." turning the young mercenary made his leave. A smile crossed her lips and she placed the watch carefully on her nightstand before climbing into bed and turning off the lamp.

Later on that night, the calm night in Costa del Sol was relaxing to every member... except Cloud Strife. Whom was laying in bed with his hands behind his head cupping it. Mako blue eyes glowed in the dark room, the moonlight peeking in only intensified it as he lay in thought. Her face... she was so upset by it, and it did not sit well with him that she was upset. His resolve grew and he sat up carefully getting up he crossed the room to the door and opened it slowly. A slow and near inaudible creak echoed in the hall. Stealthfully he crossed the short distance to Aeris' door and opened it to peek in and find her sound asleep in the bed. Quietly he entered the room and slipped over to her nightstand and snatched up the watch before slipping out of the room. Heading straight to his own room again he closed the door and went to the desk. Setting the watch down before going to his bag he turned on the light and dug out a folded puch of tools and went over to the desk. Sitting he opened the folded pouch and took out the appropriate tools and opened the watch's back up.

-6 Hours Later-

Aeris woke to the bright morning sun and sat up, stretching she wore her usual smile. But there was more brightness to it because today Cloud would help fix her gift. Looking over to the nightstand to pick it up her eyes widened in realization that it was no longer there. Panic rising in her heart she began to whimper and stood up, looking all about the room for any sort of sign that would show where it could be. Unless... no, no.... someone did not come in and steal it. She would have sensed them. Taking a deep calming breathe she went over to the desk and took her ribbon, tying it in her hair before slipping out of her room and to Cloud's. Opening the door a fragment she saw him sitting at the desk, the lamp on and his form slumped over in slumber. She entered as quietly as possible to see tools scattered on the desk and his face sideways, facing her. His expression peaceful as he clutched in his left hand... her watch. Emerald orbs widened in realization of what he had done for her and a heart warming smile broke out across her face.

Quietly she stepped closer and gently pried his fingers of the watch. Going to his bed she took the cover and placed it over his still form, before she left she leaned down and kissed his forehead and just as silent, left him to sleep.

-2 Hours Later-

Cloud woke up to the feeling of a light weight on his shoulders and back as well as a warm sun shining down on his blonde mess of spikes. Opening his eyes he found there was no longer the cold steel of a watch in his hand, before panic could settle he thought about it. Someone had obviously laid the cover on him, and he doubted a thief would have... so.... that meant... a flicker of amusement crossed his features. 'She couldn't even wait for me to wake up and give it to her.' standing up the cover fell from him and he stretched. Going over to his bed he sat down and pulled on his boots, gloves, shoulder guard and lastly he stood to strap on his Buster Sword. Opening the door he looked around the empty and silent hall before crossing the distance to Aeris' room for the second time in 8 hours. Knocking as gentle as possible but loud enough for her to hear he listened for any sounds. Just then a warm breathe tickled his ear and neck which sent a shiver down his spine before a small "Boo." was heard in his ear. Turning he found the object of his search standing with her hands behind her back and leaning toward him. "Looking for me?" she asked in that innocent tone. Cloud raised his brow and nodded, "I assume you know that I fixed it..." he was rewarded with a nod and a bright smile.

"Yes, I woke up and found out it was with you. Next time, warn me before I have a heart attack.". Though he knew she was being playful he gave a small nod and began to mutter an apology before she stopped him "Stop. You did nothing wrong, you did however do a nice thing, a very nice thing. Thank you." grabbing his hand in hers she smiled and began to walk to the stairs. Cloud winced only slightly at the small sharp pain he felt in his left hand's index finger. Aeris turned having sensed the slight discomfort and looked down at his hand before swiftly pulling off his gloves. Examining the finger he had a deep long gash most likely from the working he had done in the past several hours. Grabbing the fabric of her dress she ripped a strip and tied it to the cut as gentle as she could. With Cloud blinking in a bit of shock from her having ripped her dress. "Come on, lets go get that cleaned up..." with that Aeris led a stunned Cloud down the stairs to the bathroom.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

Returning to the cruel reality before him, the still young blonde haired delivery boy had been lost in that memory for quite some time now. Lifting his hand he covered his face for a moment and took a breathe. Why did things have to be so.... hard? So painful and frustrating? And... he was so different now... that man wasn't really him as a whole... it was Zack. DAMN his memories... dropping his hand he tilted his head to the moon but suddenly he stopped and his eyes laid sight on a pink and chestnut brown form laying on the shore. Blinking hard... he fell forward onto a knee "Is it...?" his voice was quiet and a tad strained from the time he had barely used it. Getting up he darted forward the last bit of distance and kneeled by the familiar form of his flower girl. Placing a hand behind her head and lifted it gently, the other under her knees and he pulled her up on to his lap. His heart was racing... a jumble of thoughts none of which were coherent apart from 'Please be alive...'....

_Author's Note: Thank you for your time. Reviews are welcome, any sort of feedback is welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I would like to thank the reviewer TinTin for reading my first installment. Yes, this is probably sooner than expected but I have what I need to write this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I am not claiming to own or be the characters in this fic. I do not own Final Fantasy VII, which is property of Squareinx and such. I do own the fic and the story I have made._

_Now, on with the fic._

_The young ex-SOLDIER's hands trembling slightly from the anticipation, his eyes remained on her face. That face with such a beautifully serene smile that it seemed to be their light on the journey. Her face was lightened by the pale neon moonlight that shined down on them, and her chestnut brown hair law strewn over his knees, the ribbon barely kept it up. His fingers shifted through the strands in the back of her head, his arm under her knees moved up to around her waist to pull her up further on his lap. The closeness of holding the Flower Girl was something he had experienced only once, the last time she had been dying. Now she... she was alive, right? That line of thought caused him to feel a trickle of fear bleed into his mind, lowering his ear to her heart he listened to find the faint beating of it inside of her chest. Which calmed him down a bit more, not that he didn't appear calm. Cloud always had a calm demeanor, but at the moment his heart was racing three times the normal rate and his mind was in a huge whirl of thoughts._

She was back now, he had done as he had been trying to do for nearly three years now. But so many questions began to rise in his mind, would she remember him? Would she want to stay...? Shaking his head of all thought he waited with great patience for her to wake. It took longer than expected of course, and through the wait she seemed to be struggling. There were no outward signs but he just... sensed she was battling her mind. Eyes slowly opened and revealed thos pure emrald hues full of the warmth he had missed for so long. She breathed deeper than before and her eyes tried focusing... this was when he began to fear she may not remember him. But her gaze settled on him, and there seemed to be such a warmth like he had only seen in his memories when she looked at him. She may not notice it, but he was trembling slightly as her hand reached his face and caressed it. The delicate hand that had been so warm just held such a great inner warmth and care in it. And she spoke, that voice like no other, a gentle whisper with a melody that carried to his ears.

_"C-Cloud..." his name. __His name... she did in fact remember him... his heart leapt like it never had and he leaned into the touch._

_Aeris' emrald green orbs looked up into that hopeful face of his, and she smiled inwardly. He was there... like always whenever she needed him the most he was there for her. Her mind did not even go through the questions it should ahve looked through, but instead she wondered 'Oh, Cloud... such pain.', the pain she spoke of was in his eyes. Even back before he had regained his memories she saw inside him, in those eyes was a hidden pain that he kept to himself even now. But beyond the pain she saw what she felt in her heart. Love. Though he had not realized it until some time ago she had sensed it as her own eyes reflected it. She watched his eyes close half way at her touch, yes... she knew he loved her. But the poor boy had not known of her own feelings... she tried to call upon her voice again. Yet weak from her journey and struggle her hand fell and she once again slipped into unconciousness. Her lost thoughts before needed sleep were 'Cloud...'_

_Just like that she once more slipped away and he watched her fall unconcious. "Aeris..." he whispered as he watched her eyes close, and he wanted so much to touch her face like he never could in her former life. But dared not do so... instead he looked up at the moon and knew it was still late, morning would break in a few hours... six at the least. Standing up gently with her in his arms, he walked carefully with the precious Angel to Fenrir. Throwing his right leg over and climbing on to the motorcycle he placed her in his lap. Her head rested against his shoulder he chanced a glance down at her slumbering form and felt that familar calm settling over him like it always did with her. Making sure her legs were up and tucked properly he started Fenrir, the smooth thundering purr rumbled from it's engine and he turned the handles. They made a circle before he turned to the exit and kicked the speed up where they zoomed down the glowing path. Fenrir's wheels passed over rocks but she sailed smoothly like it were ice she was crossing, Cloud was grateful for it. Aeris needed her rest not to be woken by a rocky and bumpy ride. Once more a pair of mako infused hues glanced down at her, still peaceful and oblivious to the world around her._

Gazing ahead he leaned forward to kick the speed up once more, he wanted to get home to the church after all. Tifa's 7th Heaven was out of the question for a couple different reasons, for one Tifa and the kids would be woken by Fenrir... as well he knew they might wake his sleeping Angel. His... this caused another line of thinking for him, Cloud knew that he felt... a little more than friendship toward Aeris. He had felt more than that for quite some time now, ever since... actually he could not remember. Definitely since before they had their date, a fond memory, but for a long time he had wished there could have been another... he shook his head. How could he allow himself to wander off into his thoughts when he had a greater need of getting said subject of thoughts to the church? But... it was so hard not to think about her, that was the thing... he had not stopped thinking of her since she had came into his life. So long ago it seemed he had encountered her in the church, falling through her roof and into her lap. She had been taken so quickly... once again he had to shake his head clear, she was alive... she was in his arms and was not going anywhere. He would die this time if it meant she could go on living...

Looking around him, he saw they had exited the Forgotten City and were now leaving the Sleeping Forest as well. Soon they cross into the nearby village and would make their way to Midgar from there, still a long ways from there but the journey was well worth it to get her safe and at home. It wasn't like their first journey, their traveling to save the world from ShinRa and Sephiroth, this was them going home... his arm holding her shoulder squeezed gently subconciously... as if to check she was still there and still real. For so long his nights were plagued by dreams of her and her death, there were few nights where he could simply dream of their memories or of what life would be like if she hadn't.... died. It was hard to imagine truthfully, because he would have been alot happier, and may have even explored what he was currently feeling toward the young Flower , in his mind he could easily admit that he was feeling something more than frienship toward Aeris... in his mind being the key word, for he still could and would not admit his feelings outright. That was because when he discovered there may be something it had been during their travels and he had to hide it for a couple different reasons. One being that he... was afraid... that she would reject him, after all she had been in love with Zack... right? So, she couldn't possibly love him, Zack's shadow and brother of sorts. As well he had to hide them because if Sephiroth had found out he surely would have used Aeris against him and gotten hold of what he wanted way before he had.

The point was not of how he felt for her then or now, what was important was if she was fully healed from the encounter with Masamune or if he needed to take care of her. From the way she hadn't shifted uncomfortably or anything he was guessing she had in fact healed, but you could never be too careful... shaking his head he once more looked around him. They had made it past Costa del Sol, which did not make him any more patient, normally Cloud enjoyed the long ride because it gave him time to think... but now he was just a bit irritated and trying to speed up. It didn't help matters that his thoughts were drifting toward his precious cargo, not that it was a bad thing really, just that... the more he thought about her the harder it would be when she rejected his feelings. Banishing that line of thinking for another time for when he was alone, he kicked Fenrir's speed up a bit more, inching it trying not to wake her up. The wind whipped at his face, cool and stinging breeze unlike the warm and gentle caress he had felt not too long ago from her hand, she was so light... much as she had been a couple years back. Sturggling to keep his thoughts away from the warm and romantic ones he knew were developed already, he thought about how she would react to waking up in the church. That was what he wanted, for her to wake where she deserved to be... her precious garden she had taken care of... the place they had met, he would never regret falling into her life.

Cloud's thoughts had consumed him for a good while, for over an hour his mind had ran through so much... and now as he looked aound, he noticed the familar grasslands of Kalm. The slick grass was wet from the fresh rain they had been having as of late, and from the thundering above he could tell another storm would hit soon, he hoped they would make it to Midgar before that. Already he was soaked, he noticed and was a bit cold because of it, Aeris had not dried when he had laid her on his lap, but the wind had now dried her of the water on her skin but she would need to get inside the church where it was a bit warmer than the night air of Kalm. Midgar was on the horizon and ever growing closer as he quicked the speed all the way up and they made trail to the fortress like city, scenary changing as they neard the crater land. Barren of any signs of wild life except for monsters, the sharp and jagged roads were smooth for Fenrir's tires, she sailed like a black blur over the sea toward their destination. Soon they were at the cliff where the Buster Sword stuck up in the ground, Turning he went down the winding trail and ended up at the base. Before long he was zooming straight for the Sector 5 gates and passed through them as the light drizzle began to break from the clouds in the once starry sky above.

Slick and wet Fenrir ran across the rocky deserted streets of the slums, the ran beat down upon his head and back as he leaned over her lithe form in his arms. She had already been in lake water, if she continued getting wet she could become sick... Cloud didn't want that, so subconciously he had covered her with himself. Up ahead he saw the once magnificent church as they approached. Looking up at the slightly crumbling structure he glanced over the rebuilt roof and the wall which had taken a few months with Barret's help, it'd be easier to stay warm and dry here. Picking her up from his lap in both arms he quickly climbed off of Fenrir and briskly walked to the double oak doors. Pulling open one of them after shifting his hold on her, he slipped inside and closed it back, the air in there warmer and smelled of flowers as it always did. The moonlight pouring in from a window cast over the ivory and amber flowers in the garden as he made his way to them. Siting down carefully with her in his lap, same position as he had carried her in he didn't care how long he had to wait for her to wake. She was back, she was safe... she was here with him again.... that was all that mattered to him.

_She could hear the voice of the Planet, it called out to her and informed her that she was indeed back. Well the first clue really had been the fact she was sleeping, after all she didn't sleep... not anymore. 'Back...' her soft Angelic tone echoed 'But how can that be?'. She had died and had been told in the Lifestream she would never return to the world of the living, 'Cloud...' she smiled to herself in realization that somehow he had brought her back. The Planet smiled at her quick thought and went quiet once more, she was awake now though... but she could not move. Her body felt like it weighed a ton as did her eyelids. 'I'm exhausted. But I want to see Cloud...' she could feel his arms around her still and drew a warmth and comfort to her soul. She could also feel... a gentle sensation on the back of her head... it must be him, the thought brightened her inward smile. Soon it lulled her back into a more gentle sleep. After all, she had all the time in the world to see him now, and this time she could touch him without using her powers, that thought comforted her as she passed out for the second time that approaching morning._

_Cloud sat with his arms around her still, one gently holding her head, his fingers entangled in her soft locks of chestnut. The other had shifted from under her knees to around her waist, the hand in her hair softly caressed her... for so long he had wanted to hold her like this. And until some time ago he had not realized why, but knowing now he held nothing back... she was asleep and so she could not feel his motions. To Cloud she was an Angel he could not reach; but here he held her and even if after this he could not hold her again, he would be a happy man. It had taken all his strength not to bury his face in her neck and cling to her, to feel she was real and against him, content to just hold her. 'She'd reject me any way...' he thought with not a tiny bit of sadness, but held his fears at bay to give a warm and protective aura. Soon enough the rain and her warmth made him feel the exhaustion he had been feeling since his trip to the Forgotten City, and he began to doze. 'But... what if she wakes up while I'm asleep?' then another thought occured to him. What if she woke and left? She had no reason to stay near him, but something in the back of his mind said she did, he ignored the 'false' feeling and sat up straighter. Determined to stay awake..._

_-Daylight Approach-_

_The sun was behind the storming clouds but one could see it was growing lighter, and soon it was nearing six am. Cloud was close to passing out, but his fear held the darkness at bay, and he ignored the still throbbing pain in his back. Mako infused hues watched the Maiden in his arms as she slept in peace, unbeknownst to him she was slowly waking. Aeris felt her mind drift from one darkness to the one of her eyelids, her senses took over for her, first her ears caught the sound of rain. Nose caught the scent of the fresh rain outside and the scent... of Cloud, which brought her other senses to find he was still holding her. Slowly her eyes fluttered open to find the blonde with his head bowed and eyes half open, gazing down at her. A smile worked it's way on her lips as she watched his eyes open a bit more, "You're tired." she stated simply. To which he shook his head which took effort with how he was about to pass out "Go to sleep, Cloud." "But--" she put her index to his lips and shh'd him. "Rest.. Still the ex-SOLDIER did not budge she sat up and got out of his grasp, sitting beside him she gently grabbed his head and pulled it down into her lap."Sleep." she said in a soft but commanding tone, surprised by her actions he gave in quickly and closed his eyes. The still pouring rain and her touch lulled him into his own sleep. Aeris' fingers gently entangled in her blonde spikes and ran through them. Cloud's last thought before falling completely asleep was 'Aeris...'_

_Aurthor's Note: Thank you for your time, I apologize if this one was boring. Reviews are welcome, any sort of feddback at all._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: It's been a little over a month since I updated I think. But... I hope you enjoy this installment, perhaps it'll shine a bit of light on things. I don't know when the next update will be, -Shrugs- but hopefully soon. Thank you to all who read this and the ones who review as well._

_Disclaimer: I am not claiming to own or be the characters in this fic. I do not own Final Fantasy VII, which is property of Squareinx and such. I do own the fic and the story I have made._

_Now on with the fic,_

_The rain continued to pour from the Heavens upon the Planet, the soft patter on the roof and occassional tink on the window were lulling to say the least. And though she pretended it was clear she was still quite weak by her journey back, but the young blonde who slept on peacefully was blissfully unaware of this. There he lay, one hand clenching the fabric of her dress as if to hold on to her, and even in sleep make sure she was there... she was real. It made her smile to see how much her return effected him, and yet sad... to see the pain there, how he had been hurt when she had gave her life up for the Planet. Cloud would never understand it, and she knew this; he would never understand that she had to do it, that he was not responsible for it. No. The Planet knew well by the time she had arrived in the Forgotten City that the young ex-SOLDIER was in love with her, and would do anything to save her. It had made sure to stop him from saving her as Sephiroth made the strike that took her from him, she had known ever since arriving in The Temple Of The Acients that she would have to do it. But Cloud... it had killed her to leave him, but what truly mattered now was: She was back; she was back and he wouldn't have to be sad anymore. She sat and she wondered quietly... when should she prod him for a confession; yes... she would try getting him to admit it first. Looking down at the peaceful face her smile brightened, her fingers curled around the spikes as she ran her fingers through his hair. When...?_

_Her head tilted to the left a bit, chestnut brown locks casscaded over her vision and she blew them away; not wishing to remove her hands from his hair. As she began to adjust herself to be a bit more comfortable, she let out a tiny cry of pain, her back... her chest ached in white hot fury now. She froze, not wishing to agitate it anymore. It was then that she looked down to see the small crimson stain leaking through her pink dress, and she knew she had to find a way to hide it before Cloud woke, or he would freak out. Looking around her for anything, she failed to notice the blonde stirring slightly in her lap, a pair of mako infused ceruleans opened to find his pillow to be tense and moving slightly. Looking up and turning he caught sight of her face, panick stricken, it was enough to destroy his grogginess and opened his eyes fully. "Aeris...? What's wr--..." he suddenly stopped mid sentence; he had caught sight of her dress, the crimson stain on it. Shooting up into a sitting position he looked at her, she dropped her head and drapped an arm around her stomach, the other's hand was o the ground, flat palm. Cloud instantly moved forward to examine her and removed her arm gently, "No..." he whispered and looked up into her eyes that now looked into his own, she saw the fear and reached out to caress his face. She bit her lip, a wave of pain crashed through her, but he knew she was hiding it... he had learned long ago how to hide pain and emotions. Without waiting for a word to be said he placed his arms in position and scooped her up gently, standing and heading for the double doors. Using his right shoulder he rammed them open and they exited into the gray, rainy outside; quickly he mounted Fenrir for what seemed to be the hundreth time today and placed her in his lap. _

_Tucking her legs in away from danger and rain he looked down at her "Hang on..." and started the engine; a smooth purr came after a loud roar, and they took off. Quickly he went the way he came, making sure to avoid Sector 7 for fear of Tifa spotting him and exited the longer way. __It didn't take too long for him to rip through the Slums of Secor 5 and through the City... Barely at all, he found his attention was not required to direct Fenrir through the City of Midgar and focused his thoughts on the resting form in his arms. Now that he was on the go he glanced down at her tucked into his lap and used his senses to find that she wasn't bleeding profusely... but that didn't ease his worries She needed to get somewhere where a doctor was and he could tell him what would happen. But then that led him to the questions of... was she going to be okay? Would the wound from Masamune heal? Would she be damaged? If she wasn't okay... if he lost her again just as he got her back... no... he couldn't... it couldn't... ... And yet he knew it was possible. She was a mortal and if he lost her to the same wound twice... there was no reason to be alive. Squeezing her shoulder reassuringly to see if he could still feel her he let out a breathe he held in. Then realized they had made it out of Midgar all ready and now where on the rocky mud splattered path, the rain beat his back, his armor made tink noises as it hit and he became even further soaked. Though he didn't care about that, all that mattered to him was getting her there and making sure she survived. He kicked Fenrir into gear and the speed upped completely, he navigated on instinct through the dark and rain beaten path, around rocky structures and soon found himself in the grasslands of Kalm. Here the moon came through the clouds and bathed him in light, allowing him to see his way through the land and crossed over the mountains. The rain was worse here, but he managed to shield her body from almost all of the rain, if she got sick on top of being injured he'd never forgive himself. With that he leaned forward and reached the mountain peak,and soared over it through the air and landed in the middle as smooth as he could._

_  
The journey over the mountain and down them didn't take as much time as normal even with the rain it seemed Fenrir was carrying him quickly over to his destination. Which suited him just fine of course, and within no time he was nearing the city of Junon, where he would find her help. Glancing down at her he squeezed her shoulder gently "Don't worry... I'm gonna get you some help." he whispered to her, and continued on through the rain. Wind began to whirl all around them as they entered the city, he forged ahead, making the engine roar he sped up to the former ShinRa building at the end. The evelvator opened for him and he went in on Fenrir. The elevator rose, he sat and looked down at her, she was barely wet, his body having shielded her well enough, just as he felt the lift arrive at the top he felt the rain hitting harder now that he was in the open again. Fenrir purred quietly before he turned her off and dismounted, gathering his precious cargo and taking off toward the door. Kicking it hard with his foot, which shook and nearly cracked with the brute force from the ex-SOLDIER; soon his kicking call was answered by the newly built peek slide opening and a pair of eyes peered out at him. "Cloud? Back so soon?" came the person's voice, "Yeah. And I brought Aeris! She's hurt! She's still wounded from Sephiroth's Masamune!".the normally calm tone showed his desperation and a slight bit of fear. "What do I do?"... the man took a moment before he narrowed his gaze "I have no way to help but one. And I know you will not go with it. Go to a Doctor, boy.", with that he slammed the small slide shut. This shocked him and he stood for a moment listening to the footsteps disappear and the rain beat down, before long he shook himself from his stupor and his face twisted slightly in fury; how? How could he do that to them? He could have at the very least he could have done was to examine her and see if that what he said could cure her would really work and was the best... "Dammit..."....._

_Knocking with his boot again instead of waiting for the answer he busted inside the establishment, it looked the same as it had at the point he had to disguise himself as a foot soldier for ShinRa again. From the closet room came a man with greying hair and glasses, a lab coat on his form and a beard heavily greyed, a scowl on his features as he snarled "I thought I told yo-". But he was interrupted, Cloud's face was a mixture of disgust and fury as he spoke, his calm and even tone did not show the anger and fear he felt "You're going to help me... you have to. No one said she'd still be injured!" he nearly roared at the man. Such fury broke his resolve and the scientist gave a gruff reply with a nod before gesturing for him to follow him through the doorway. Said ex-SOLDIER did as told and went along with him carrying the precious cargo in his arms, the man exited for a moment to another room leaving the two alone. During the entire ride and up until now the young Cetra had remained quiet and hiding in Cloud's chest, now she looked up with him eyes full of innocence and adoration. She knew that if she tried protesting he would easily shoot it down with his valid argument and so she remained silent. Besides... why should she protest when she felt so warm, safe, cherished.. he was protecting her, there for her as he had always been. And it was a comfortable spot, her only discomfort was, of course, the wound she still had. But now as she looked around the lab area at everything she felt a tinge of fear, it reminded her of ShinRa's labs... where she spent the first seven years of her life and then again when Tseng had brought her back. She never told the others but she still had nightmares about her childhood there, as she thought about it she wound her fingers deep into the fabric on his chest, clutching tightly to him. Seeing this he took it as a sign of fear as it was, and gave her a softened look to try and reassure her. "I know it's scary... but... Hollander knows what he's doing. You'll be okay.", he told her as once again Hollander appeared from a doorway and gestured for him to follow once again._

_Cloud gave a grim nod before following him through the doorway and into the next darker room, there was alot of machanical devices in here, and in the center.... a pod filled with green liquid. Immediately bright flashes of memory rippled through his mind of awaking in one, seeing the distorted outline of Zack Fair, and then clean air... ... He shook his head to rid himself of the memories. But looking at the pod he felt a disgusted loathing, he remembered how painful it had been... the mako shot into him and the other twisted experiments of Hojo. Subconciously he took a step back, Aeris noticed this first and looked up at him with a look of pity, having known some parts of his past experience in mako. She tugged on his shirt reassuringly and he looked down at her, then Hollander's voice broke him from his thoughts but his gaze did not break from those emralds. "Rememberin' your time in one of these, hm? It doesn't matter boy, you aren't the one climbing in it.", Cloud snarled in his direction "Me? I'm not worried about me! I'm worried about her...." and once more his gaze found hers. An inner turmoil within him as he tried to figure out what to do now, quickly at that. Hollander stood watching him with an unreadable expression before saying "It's the only way, Cloud. The only way to sufficiently heal her at a quick rate and make sure there's no damage.". The ex-SOLDIER's mouth twitched into a thoughtful scowl, gaze torn away from her to the side in thought, he took a moment before quietly asking "....It won't hurt her... will it?". Hollander stroked his beard and shook his head "Shouldn't hurt her. Thing that was painful for you was how you adepted to it, how you went through so much at once. And were exposed to a near poisoning level by Hojo." as he saiid the name it sounded like a foul curse spat out. Suddenly he steeled again and looked up at Hollander "Fine... if she consents I will let you do it... but... if it's too high a level I will know... you'll regret it.". His eyes found the Flower Girls's again and he gave a questioning look she took a moment before nodding. The scientist broke the moment "Excellent. Lets begin..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Yes, this is what you think it is. I've _finally_ finished Chapter 4. Okay, so, to explain, one of the biggest reasons it took fucking... dear Minerva... two years, was because when I first wrote chapter 4 it was complete shit compared to this. Aside from that the whole thing of my comp being infested with viruses made it worse and kept me from uploading this until now. I hope that for everyone who had favorited/put this story on alert this makes up for it at least somewhat. Next on my rewrite list is **A Chance Encounter**, which I've already begun revising.

I want to give the credit of inspiration to my Aeris, my Angel, Ethereal Maiden. Who without I fear I'd never write another thing... romantic or not. I love you and hope to see more of **YOUR** writing published.

If you haven't read any of it yet she's got 1 Resident Evil and 1 Final Fantasy VII fic up. They're good, check them out.

_Now, on with the fic..._

As Hollander spoke he motioned fervently towards the observation table nearby, his dark eyes glued to the pair "I will need to examine the wound momentarily before placing her inside the chamber to judge just how much is required for the healing process- quickly though.". The last part was added after he caught a glimpse at the blood soaking through the pink fabric she was garbed in; yet Cloud took pause in his uncertainy in the old scientist. However his concerns for the flower girl in his arms won out against caution and he stepped forward, depositing her onto the table as gently as he could. As he glanced down at her face he could see a paled tint to it - most likely from blood loss and any pain she felt - yet as she noticed his hypnotizing orbs gazing into hers with such blatant worry she gave him one of her dazzling smiles. It floored him to this day the power in a single smile from her- she could almost stop a war simply by smiling at the soldiers, probably; it never failed to make his heart stop. With a quick glance to the only help he could find now, he saw the white gloves reach over and begin unbuttoning her dress at her stomach; it seemed the other man was afraid Cloud could hit him at any moment. It wouldn't be too hard with how close he remained by the girl, eyes like that of a wolf's, making sure to stick close for both his own comfort and hers. Noticing her bodyguards hard stare she reached over and traced her fingers across his knuckles against the table before gently working her hand into his and lacing fingers with him. The two of them looked down at thier joined hands, his large gloved one engulfing her small and almost fragile looking hand;

With regret he gently disentangled his fingers from his flower girl's and all the tenderness in his body lifted her, as if she were a porcelian doll, and walked the few brisk steps to the Mako Chamber. After Hollander pressed the button he was able to place her inside it and with all the numbness he could muster to mask his fear, helped hook her up to the monitors before stepping back reluctantly to allow the chamber to close. As the metallic click was heard he felt a chink in his emotional armor but dared not show it, simply glancing over at the controls as the scientist began operating them. As his gaze turned back towards the tank it met the most beautiful emralds he had ever seen, and in those jems he saw a gentle reassurance but even he could see the fear and uncertainy in them. It made him wonder if this was the best option- too late now though, as he spoke the lights turned on in the tank, casting a glow across her soft features. With a tilt of her head she gave him a teasing expression to try and make him feel better... she knew he was second guessing his disicion and decided he needed a little teasing. Seeing the familiar expression on her face caused a faint quirk of his lips, the smallest smile but it was meant for her; it lit her world up to see it and as a whirring sound started her palm pressed flat up against the glass. Slowly his own gloved one came up and pressed against it, directly where hers was, and he swore he could feel her warmth through the cold glass. Soon the tank began to fill up with the green substance known as Mako, pouring in from the floor at her feet; despite it's texture and cold sting she never once looked away from his haunting blue eyes. She felt silly about it... but... sometimes she had found herself getting lost in their depths; simply trying to see beyond the mask he fronted for everyone. Her other hand came up briefly to 'trace' the outline of his jaw, and as he saw this he found himself sorely tempted to lean against the glass... just to see if he could feel it. It wasn't until the Mako had reached her chin that he realized it was pouring in, so distracted with her was he that it had taken that long to notice it.

And soon enough the Mako had reached past her chin and eyes, creating a world around her, almost like a grain of film stretched across her face colored green. As she saw how distorted her vision was becoming she began to struggle around the tank she now floated in, thrashing gently about to try and catch a glimpse at Cloud. This caused the equippment monitoring her to go a tad haywire, reading out that her heart rate was increasing in tempo along with her pulse. Hearing the shrill little beeps from the equippment the blonde looked over with concern and more than a little menace "What's wrong? Is it the Mako?" his demand was met with a second of silence. A second being keyword for Hollander soon turned to him with a nasty look on his aged face "No, fool, you are the problem! As long as you're in the room she'll struggle to see you and make sure you're okay!". This caused the Mercenary to blink for a moment, but it was long enough for the other man to storm over and begin shoving him roughly towards the door; "**GO**. She's going to end up hurting herself and that wound if you don't get out right now! Then my work will have been for naught!". Backing up and nearly stumbling from the surprise he found himself in the hall outside the lab, and the door slammed in his face loudly, causing a echoing clang about the room. It didn't take long for the events to register and his eyes flashed with anger, a scowl breaking across his normally blank features "Hollander! You'd better watch over her!" he called throuh the thick metal. For several minutes he stood an inch away from the door, his body rigid like a statue with the whir of emotions and tension in his body; it wasn't until he gave up the battle that his body was able to finally lax.

With an intake of air that expanded his chest he closed the eyes that had drawn him so much attention before, reaching up with his right hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Releasing the breath with just barely a sound he resisted the urge to punch the steel door in from of him to try and vent some of the frustration he felt at being pushed any length away from his Flower Girl. The ex-SOLDIER turned on his heel and pressed his back up against the door before sliding down the surface; the only sound in the hall being his holster making a slight squeaking noise from dragging down the steel. Once he was firmly planted on the ground he released the bridge of his nose and drew his left leg up until the knee was parellel with his shoulder and drapped his arm over it. With his temple pressed against his forearm he clenched his eyes until he was sure it would give him a headache, hoping to oppress the tears that pricked at his eyelids. Crying... he didn't cry dammit! She was safe now, she was back... he didn't have to cry... but he knew it was because he didn't want to lose her _**again**_. Losing her again was absolutely not an option, not after he had failed her the first time... and... dear Goddess it would be because of Sephiroth yet again! All because her wound from the Masamune had never closed up after her death almost three years ago... did he expect it to though, for it to be that easy? Even when he had gone through everything he had gone through, those sacrifices and pains didn't mean much to whatever force had brought her back to him. There had been no guarentee that she'd come back with the wound sealed and her body in peak condition as before the violent disruption.

But she _**was**_ back, she was breathing and smiling... she was even teasing him despite how horrible she must have been feeling with that damn hole in her body. Just like she promised him... _"I'll come back when it's all over." she gave him a small reassuring smile as she turned around and began towards the Forgotten City, her chestnut brown hair in it's braid swaying slightly as she hurried away, his hand outstretched as he called out to her and tried to reach her..._ he could still picture that dream as if he had just woken up from it... as if it had only been a few moments ago, and his heart was still intact. Turning his face more into his leg he reached over with his right hand and grasped it almost hugging the leg like a lifeline while trying to dispell the tears still threatening to fall. Even if he was a broken man his pride was still intact and he would not allow himself to cry with... _**Hollander**_... so close by... and Aeris, who he never wanted to show weakness to ever again. The leather of his gloves protested against his palms as he tightened his grip around his limb, the muscles of his arms hiding the true strength that he held, which could crush the largest of men in the blink of an eye. No... he couldn't break down here, not with that poor excuse for a human being in the next room, he had to stay strong and keep himself together at least for now. With that he began thinking over the task of explaining this entire thing to the others, who, he hoped, he'd never have to reveal much to... the only person he might admit what he'd done being Vincent, who knew what it was like to lose the person you loved because of a madman.

As for Aeris and Professor Hollander, after he had thrown the young Mercenary out of the lab he had gone over to the Mako Chamber and caught the young Cetras attention "Quit squirming or you'll hinder your healing!". After which he went over to the control console and monitored the readings of her vitals as she took his words to heart and forced her body to relax. Heart rate returning to normal, but her emotions ran with the pain of being separated so soon, causing a few tears to slip free of her tear ducts. The clear salty fluids floated into the thicker liquid of the chamer, mixing and disappearing in it as if they had never been; the Angel of the Slums closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Yes, Cloud had been thrown from the room by the man who was now offering his help to save her life... but she understood it was because she had panicked. ... Okay... so he wasn't really offering his services... but he didn't necessarily have to do any of this, and she was grateful for it, so the least she could do was comply and focus on trying to help the healing process. So with slower movements hindered by the Mako she lifted her arms and clasped her hands in front of her and kept her hands closed as she began praying to the Lifestream, asking if it would humbly help the process so that she would continue with her second chance. In this suspended and much quieter place she was able to hear the Planet better than she would outside of it in the lab; this, she supposed, was because of not only it being in an enclosed space. But also because this was the lifeblood of the Planet floating around her, encasing her with it's raw being; still, though, it was toxic and she hoped it wouldn't effect her negatively.

The voices flowed into her mind, whispering softly with words of comfort and support, letting her know that it would protect her from the poison in the lifeblood. This eased her fears but allowed her the time to begin pondering a few things, including how on Gaia this was possible...

**Authors Note: Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed this, any feedback is welcome, constructive criticism appreciated. Flames go to keeping my gay friends warm.**


End file.
